


The Survivors

by Tormenta_Arquero



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Coping, Friendship, Nico meets some badass mortals and demigods, One-Sided Attraction, With Friends, and really death is a bitch, basically happy nico, but they all have shitty backstories, but they're demigods so yah know, he becomes badass too, no there's no cussing in this, things never really turn out right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tormenta_Arquero/pseuds/Tormenta_Arquero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In reality, Nico never expected to academy girl he met on a bus full of rich kids to become his friend. Like another literal sister for him. He really never thought what would happen to him right after the titan war. Maybe meeting this girl was for the better, but Nico isn't sure he can really except more people into his life. He sees signs of something strange rising, but he's more focused on the fact that he's fighting his own inner battle. With the help of some new friends, hopefully he can find his way through, but there's always death hanging over them.</p><p>And death isn't fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Because now you're stuck with me. We're probably going to be the worst best friends ever."
> 
> "I think I'll be alright with that."

                                                                                                                           **Nico Pov.**

  
_Nico I need to speak with you please._

  
_Oh great,_ I thought. Grumbling I trudged my way through the underworld towards Hades's Palace. When I got there, my very loving father was there with Persephone beside him. Even better.

  
"Lady Persephone," I greeted bowing. She nodded.

  
"Nico," she replied in greeting. I turned towards my father.

  
"You called, Father?" I asked. He hummed.

  
"Seems you have done nothing heroic enough to become as popular as that Poseidon spawn, but I have not to worry about that.There is a school in-"

  
"No," I interrupted. He gave me a surprised glance.

  
"Why not?" he asked slightly angry. I sighed.

  
"I am not going back up," I said.

  
_Because Percy is there_ , a voice said.  
 _No_ , I replied.  
 _With Annabeth_  
 _You'd better shut up_

  
Hades growled.

  
"You will go. You proved yourself to me in the war, but not to the rest of the Olympians. So, you WILL go." I shook my head. My father looked like he was on the edge of exploding till Persephone cleared her throat. Surprised, I turned to her.  
She smiled.

  
"Instead of that, why not just go to school somewhere else. In the southeast. Most likely in Minnesota. I can enter you in school there. It's equally far away from Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter," she said. I gawked at her. She seemed to be waiting. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see my father looking completely shocked. I smiled. _It's now or never._

  
"I'll go."

* * *

I regret everything.

  
I looked down. I was wearing a navy blue blazer that had the school's emblem on the top left corner. Under it, I was wearing formal white dress top with black dress pants, tie, and dress shoes. I sighed and slumped down in my seat.

  
Me, Nico di Angelo, in a fancy high school academy. I shook my head, looking at the uniform.

  
"Uniforms suck, huh?" a voice beside me asked. I looked up. It was a girl, dressed the same way I was except in a black skirt, tights, and flats. Her hair was black, layered and a bit choppy. She had tanned skin with dark brown eyes and a smirk that said, _Can you believe this?_ I shrugged.

"I was at this camp and all of them wore little kid beads on a piece of yarn with bright orange shirts. I'm glad that this uniform at least makes sense with some dark colors," I said helplessly. She laughed and I smiled till it hit me: _I had just described freakin Camp Half-Blood_.

"Hey at least they weren't tye-dye," she said smirking and I groaned.

  
"Don't make me imagine that." She started laughing again till she sighed.

  
"Somehow that was the best laugh I've had in years," she said. I frowned.

  
"Don't you have friends?" I asked uncertainly. She made a face and sighed once more.

  
"Nah, had is more like it. Had a family too. I was alone for some time till the people came with tons of my report cards saying I got a free scholarship into this-" she said waving her hands to the uniform. I nodded and gave her a knowing glance.

  
"My step-mom applied me here in order to get me away from wherever my father was going to send me. None of my family gets along so this was my best option," I told her. She nodded. Just one second later and she began shifting awkwardly from side to side. I frowned.

  
"What's wrong?" I asked and she gave me a panicked glance.

  
"Uh...well, you see Ididn'tthinkI'dmakeitthisfar,butcanIsitrighthere?" she said in one breath. My frown deepened.

  
"What?" She began shifting again til she finally spoke up.

  
"Can I, um....sit right here ?"

* * *

I stared at her. What was she talking about ? I looked at her up down to realize that she had one arm leaning on the front seat with her legs crossed. She was still standing in bus (if you could called this upgraded vehicle a bus) aisle with a sight smirk on her face with a hint of worry in her eyes. I palm faced myself.

  
"My gods, of course you can sit here. I'm sorry, seriously," I said shaking my head and slamming it against the front seat. She giggled as she sat down next to me.

  
"No need to beat yourself up over that," she said smiling as I groaned rubbing my forehead.

  
"The fact that I was so stupid to not even notice you were standing up is already killing me," I grumbled. She made a pouty face at me and said,  
"Hey I'm not that short!"

  
I laughed until some students in the front turned around and went shhhhhhhhh for about 3 minutes straight. The girl slumped in the seat and muttered, "filthy rich kids," before shooting them looks. I coughed in order to hide my laughter as she wrinkled her nose in disgust at the kids in front.

  
"What?" she whined.  
"Nothing," I replied.  
"Liar," she countered.  
"You got no proof,"  
"I just know,"  
"Worst lawyer ever,"  
"Shut up!"

  
I grinned as she pouted. Right when I was about to say something the bus moved forward and I hurt ny head against the front seat. Again. I groaned once again as I heard bouts of laughter beside me.

  
"You're messed up," I groaned as I sat up. She kept laughing.

  
"People in pain is the best laughter," she said when she stopped, finally, laughing. I shook my head and thought, you wouldn't know, as the bus drove forward. I looked outside to see the passing road.

  
"What the heck? Wasn't it already moving?" I asked out loud. The girl sighed as she glanced at the kids in the front.

  
"Those rich kids were saying like whole good-bye speeches to their mansions and if they had little siblings it was way more agonizing," she started before becoming teary eyed as she grabbed my shoulders, forcing me into a hug.

  
"Oh don't worry Benedict, I'll write you letters with my $1000 pen on $20000 paper. Then I'll also call you every day my phone that hasn't even come out yet. Do be a good boy and make sure to wash and feed ChiChi vegan only. I love you lots and I'll miss you!" she fake-sobbed in a sarcastic voice. I cracked a smile and started to push her off.

  
"Ger'off me," I grunted, pushing her back on her seat. She rolled her eyes and continued.

  
"I thought that bus stop should be the least crowded, but noooooooo. There were about 30 rich kids all doing the same thing, so I snuck past them all into the bus," she finished. I shook my head and said sarcastically, "Poor you," to get punched in the gut. I groaned.

  
"#1 rule: don't get ME started," she said grinning wickedly as I rubbed my stomach.

  
"Rule noticed," I muttered, sending her one of my signature death glares only to have her smile wickedly again and cry out, "Oh no! I think death-glare boy it's going to kill me!" I grunted and shoved her a little, causing her to yelp as she struggled to not fall off the seat. I smirked.

  
"Take that rule into account with me as well."

  
"You are so going to be the death of me one day," she said sitting up. I gave her a confused glance.

  
"Who said I'll know you for that long?" I questioned. She smirked.

  
"Because now you're stuck with me. We're probably going to be the worst best friends ever." I thought about that abd grinned at her.

  
"I think I'll be alright with that."


	2. What's Your Name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I just met a person who can lie, aim, change personalities like that, and yet can act completely dumb, "

She grinned at me before taking it a straw from her pack with a piece of paper.  I have her a questioning glance which she replied with _shut up and watch_ look. I merely nodded as she began to slowly tear off some pieces of paper. I could hear whispers in the front, so I leaned in to hear. 

_Thank god, they're finally quiet._

_I know, they were laughing like freaks._

_I  thought this ride would be quiet._

_I know. I'm complaining to my father._

_Commoners are unacceptable._

_Mmhmm._

I mentally groaned.  These freakin rich kids well be the death of me before I even get to the school. I looked to my side to see that the girl had heard everything,  since she was glaring harshly at them.  I stared out the window for a while,  enjoying the scenery, till I heard some shouts of disgust in the front. I looked up and saw the girl grinning wildly as she hid behind the seat in front of us. I blinked and in a flash the girl sent 5 more spit wards flying towards them. I chuckled as she mouthed _Me: 5 them:0._ I could hear their shouts of complaints to the bus driver. I shot a look at the girl as she shrugged and jumped up into her seat. Just as she settled down, I heard the bus screeching to a stop. I glanced at the front of the aisle to see the driver coming towards us.

_Great, now Persephone is going to turn me into a pansy for getting in trouble before I even get to school because if this girl..._

I glanced at her to see her rolling her eyes. I was confused and as she caught my eye, she raised a finger to get lips. Suddenly, the driver was right behind her, clearing his throat. She sent me a reassuring glance before she spun around and flashed the driver a smile I swore Aphrodite would have to take a long time to conjure up.

"Yes?" she asked politely, way different from the tone she was using before. The guy blinked and cleared his throat again.

"Some students in the front were complaining about some loud people causing _ruckus_ in the back. Are you responsible?" he said, stumbling a bit when the girl's smile slowly turned into a pout and teary eyes. The sight killed me as I saw the driver trying to shuffle out of the girl's sight.

"Well, you see driver, those.....students were....... were laughing at me when I asked to sit there! So I walked back here and this nice boy let me sit here. We were just talking and they started giving us looks. They were being so mean, I.... I'm sorry!" she cried as she buried her face into my chest. I glanced up at the man to see that he looked furious. I looked at him and he nodded.

"I'll get this little problem sorted right away," he declared stomping away. I watched him as he went to the students and started yelling at them, causing them to look appalled. I looked down and could see the girl shaking. As the bus started moving again, she started laughing into my shirt. I grinned as she got up and tossed her head back, stil laughing. After a few minutes see turned to me and pumped her fist in the air.

"I didn't think he would fall for that, you know?" she chuckled as she calmed down. I gave her a look.

"Whaaaaaaaat?" she whined. I shook my head.

"I just met a person who can lie, aim, change personalities like that, and yet can act completely dumb, " I said and she playfully punched me in the shoulder. She huffed as I smirked and looked at the silver watch on her wrist.

"15 more minutes and we're there," she said as she groaned. I laughed as she gave me a strange look. I frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't believe you,"

"What do you mean?"

"You have got to be a rich kid. No doubt," she said tilting her head. I laughed.

"I come from a rich family, sure, but I never really talk to them," I said. She sighed in relief.

"I was thinking that I had to ditch you once we got off," she said, chuckling. I shook my head.

"Okay rich boy! Do you know _anything_ about this _academy_ that would help me survive?" she said nudging my arm as if I had some secret information. I looked up, thinking of how Persephone described the school.

"Well... There's a garden kind of park in the back of the school. No one goes there, so it should be free from those guys," I said as the girl grinned and patted me on the shoulder.

"Looks like you my friend have found my getaway from the spoiled rich world! We should meet up there during lunch,..." she stopped, giving me a questioning glance. I frowned again, giving her a questioning glance. She sighed.

"Um... this might sound awkward, but what's your name?" she asked as I face palmed.

"Nico, Nico di Angelo," I said laughing as she smiled.

 

"Well my name is Jazmin Auburn Santana, but call me Jay or Jazz."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any grammar mistakes!!!!!


	3. First Day (Kind of)

"Notice how we'll probably be the shortest kids here," commented Jazmin as she jumped of the third step of the bus. I calmly walked down beside her.

"What makes you say that?" I asked looking down to fix my blazer. I could hear her run a hand through her hair as I flattened my jacket.

"Well I'm guessing that you too, are about to turn 13, putting us both in the 8th hear class," she said still looking at her watch. I sighed and looked up. My breath hitched as I saw the school.

It was a mix of modern and old designs. The walkway in front of us was a smooth, creamy white that went up to two big polished oaken doors in the front. On each side of the walkway were big, white, Greek columns. The fact that I knew they were Greek freaked me out a bit, but the beauty was just...magnificent. They were the same kind of white as the walkway, but as the sunlight hit each column, they all seemed to glow. Between each column was just one palm tree that was surrounded by brilliant flower bushes that were bordered by stone, which the kids used as benches. The building in front was about the size of a regular public elementary school, and was made out of white marble that had a glass roof that seemed to be held up by the columns in the front. The bottom quarter of the building was made of bricks, giving it a hommy look. The rest of the building was covered in glass windows, leaving the two flags in the front. One was a regular American flag while the other was blue - the color of our blazers - with the school emblem on it. That was just one of the buildings. I could here Jazmin inhale sharply as she studied the school's features.

"Hello little children! My name is Jake Nosh, and I'll be your big brother today! I am supposed to get two, so seeing as you two already seem to be good friends, I'll take you guys!" a broad voice said walking up to us. It was a tall guy, with blonde hair and brown eyes, wearing the same uniform as us except with two arm patches. One said "Secretary Officer" while the other said "Honor's Senior". He seemed like a nice guy, but his cherry voice and the way he called us "kids" ruined it. I could feel Jazmin flinch beside me when Jake called himself our "big brother". I put a hand on her shoulder and she began to calm down at the touch. Jake clapped his hands together.

"Well, let's get started shall we! There is no entrance ceremony for you 8th graders, since I'll be telling you everything you need to know," he said as he led us away. We kept walking through the school as he explained everything like how the beautiful old-fashioned building with oaken features was our dorms and lights out at 10, or how the cafeteria was the big glass building, but you didn't have to eat there, and how that main building we just saw is the most honored building in the whole school, but the only times we go in there are if we're seniors or it's our first day. Every other day means you're in bug trouble. He led us around the whole campus and I could see Jazmin's eyes sparkle when she saw the amphitheater, the music shop, and the Starbucks right next to it. We finally made it back to the front again where Jake said we'll be making our class schedule here.

"Come on now, once we're inside I'll direct you two to the office, but then I'll have to go," he said as he pushed us in. I gasped as I saw the inside. It was even more beautiful than outside. The white marble walls seemed to sparkle as the natural light coming from the windows shined down on them. There were hundreds of doors, light oaken ones that had golden numbers on them. By each door was a different kind of flower, growing healthily in the clear pot. The floor was made of class excepts for the pebbles that were smoothed down into a line that seemed to go on every direction. I was completely in awe till Jake started to push us forward again, Jazmin and I both flinching at the touch. I looked curiously at her but she just mouthed the word _bruise_ as she began to follow Jake who had started walking in front of us. We kept walking, me trying to remember the name of each flower I saw, thinking of Persephone. By orchid, Jake suddenly stopped in front of dozens of desks, which seemed to occupy the whole back of the building, There were at least two kids and a waiting line at each desk, but suddenly Jake seemed to find an empty one as she pushed Jazmin and I all the way there. He muttered a quick good-bye before running off the join a group of kids with the same patches on their arms. We turned around to look at the person sitting at the desk.

She was old, her brown hair tied back showing wisps of grey. She had pointy glasses with a jeweled chain on it, clearly visible against the black gown she was wearing. Her wrinkled hands flew across the board, her deep red nails a only a blur while her eyes stared at the computer.

"Names?" she asked barely glancing up before switching to her key board again.

"Uh...Nico and-"

" **Full** names please," she interrupted and I gulped.

"Nico di Angelo," I said firmly as the woman nodded. She glanced up at Jazmin, who cleared her throat.

"Jazmin Auburn Santana," she said calmly as the woman nodded once more before handing them applications.

"Okay both of you have the same classes with an exception. In our eight-grade program, you're already taking high-school classes, except for math. I understand that Jazmin her has already taken Algebra 1-2, but you Nico have not. That is one difference. Your first period will always be math, so Jazmin will be taking Geometry in Class 41 in building D while Nico will be taking Algebra 1-2 in Class 39 in the same building. Social Studies is your second period, which is about America's history in Classroom 15 in Building B. Third period is special, it's a mythology class, you may choose whichever class to be in, options are in the application. Fourth period is the same, but more of a high-school level class. You may either choose Biology, Psychology, or Chemistry. Fifth period is lunch and sixth period is language class, options on the form. Seventh period is Music, options on the form as well. Eight period is your last which is P.E, but if you decide to do Music, your teacher may decide to keep you in if you're good. Now, fill these applications out and turn them into me right after. Your dorm number is on the back so you can check those out today. If you want you can explore the school some more before shutting off since today is a free day," she explained as we nodded. I quickly grabbed our forms since a line formed behind us and walked towards some couches on the side. Jazmin flopped down beside me as I read out the options for third period.

"Norse, Greek, Roman, Islamic, Egyptian, Muslim, Jewish, Christian, Inca, Japanese, and Chinese mythology," I said out loud and Jazmin sighed.

"No to Norse, Roman, Islamic, Muslim, and Jewish mythology," she said and I nodded crossing them off my list as she did to hers. I gave her a quizzical look afterwards and she shrugged.

"Never like Roman or Norse, Islamic and Muslim failed me in 6th grade, and Jewish isn't my own religion so it'll be a bit awkward," she explained and I merely nodded. My voice had caught on Greek and Roman since Hazel was there, but I was thinking doing the Greek class anyways.

"What else does it say?" Jazmin asked as she twirled her pen in the air.

"Uh...Remember to choose one you're comfortable with since you have finals at the end of the semester. You'll have three finals in total, your regular social studies class, your first quarter mythology class, and your second quarter mythology class," I read out loud and Jazmin groaned at the word finals.

"Well that narrows it down a bit," she said as she crossed out Japanese, Chinese, and Christian.

"Why?" I asked and she sighed.

"I like Japanese and Chinese mythology, but not enough to study it for finals. Also I'm catholic not Christian, so I guess I'll be comfortable with something else," she said shrugging. I glanced at her form before circling Greek on mine. She raised her eyebrows at this and I shrugged.

"Well since your mine only friend, I want to at least try to have the same schedule as yours. I was between Roman and Greek, so when you said no to Rome, that kind of sealed the deal," I explained shrugging as Jazmin brightened up at the word friend. She looked at her application again and sighed.

"I guess I'll do Greece, but for the second quarter..." she pondered it for a moment before circling Greek for 1st and Inca for 2nd. I looked down at mine and circled Roman for 2nd.

"Okay and why only Rome and Greece?" Jazmin asked looked down at my paper. I stiffened, but relaxed deciding it wasn't a big deal.

"Know more about those two only," I said and Jazmin nodded.

"I know a lot about Greece and the Incans are the ancestors of Peruvians, which is where my- I am from" she said correcting herself a bit. I stared at her.

"You're Peruvian?" I asked and she laughed.

"A citizen of America though, but yeah," she said grinning and I smiled.

"I'm Italian and Greek, came from Italy though," I said as she gaped at me.

"My god, then you can speak Italian and woo all the rich girls at this school and take all their money and MAKE ME-cough-US RICH!" she yelled pumping her fist in the air. I shoved her a bit at the me part, but I was grinning wildly.

"No not girls, I'm not like that," I said as my hands immediately flew up to my mouth. She frowned at me before grabbing my hands and bringing them down, looking me straight in the eye.

"Neeks, it's nothing to be ashamed of. We love what we love, and nothing is going to stop us from feeling. Don't be scared," she said as I nodded, slowly smiling. 

"Alright Jay, but don't get all mushy on me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, just letting you know: I personally thought this story wasn't that famous on AO3, so I update more on Wattpad. I got the same username and everything.

"Come on Nico! We gotta go!" Jazmin yelled as she grabbed my hand pulling me towards the amphitheater. We both burst into the doors out of breath as the assistant teacher was in the middle of roll call. I gulped as the young woman glared down at us, but soon the actual teacher came over clapping her hands together.

"I am so sorry Ms. Santana and Mr. Di Angelo," she started, bowing a bit in apology, "I am sorry that the music shop did not receive the recent note saying your instruments were already at class."

I nodded shakily as I looked at Jazmin. The first day had been a bit crazy...

 

"Hey Nico!!!!!!" Jazmin yelled as she ran towards me. I waited outside Building D. She put her hands on her knees and caught her breath before looking up at me before muttering some Spanish curses I could barely understand. She huffed.

"You seriously need a phone," she muttered as she unfurled a piece of paper in her hand. I grimaced, remembering how Chiron and Annabeth keep saying that phones are a death sentence to demigods. She glanced at her silver watch before giving me a glare.

"Who decides to be 1 hour early before class!!!!!!" she shrieked as I shrugged.

"Me," I said grinning before I got slapped upside the head.

"Baka," she muttered and I raised my eyebrows. She waved it off before stomping inside, me following slowly behind her.

"So....What'd you need?" I asked cautiously, feeling the anger radiating off of her. She stomped and I winced, feeling the impending storm coming.

"OHHHHHHH! YOU MEAN WHEN I FREAKING RAN A MILE JUST TO GET TO YOU THINKING I WAS LATE!!!!" she hissed loudly in my face and I flinched before she softened up.

"Come on, I'll tell you on the way up," she said and I followed. Building D was beautiful in its own way, with regular white walls and many glass windows, allowing a lot of light to flow in. Everywhere you walked though, there were pictures and plaques that showed famous math professors or students that went on to collage and majored in mathematics. We slowly climbed up the white steps as Jazmin started talking.

"Well we're not getting our instruments this period," she said and I stopped.

"Why not?" I asked, my voice slightly shaking. Jazmin turned around and grabbed my hand, sighing.

"I can't believe you're still worrying," she said with a frown and I cringed.

"I mean you have no reason too," she continued dragging me up the steps. I thought of the first time I saw Apollo, after Bianca joined the Hunters. He was all shining and bright, perfect to be the god of music, while here I am, dark and a basically the son of death. How the heck am I even fit to touch a single instrument, let alone touch one?

I looked at Jazmin. I could still remember what she said yesterday.

That was the best laugh I had in years...I wouldn't have been able to believe it at first glance, but she seemed pretty sad if you ever had a chance to really look at her. She had dark bags under her eyes that you couldn't see in the sunlight and almost everywhere you go with her, her  fingers are tapping away on anything and her eyes look around the room nervously before relaxing. It was also weird that at some pint of time she mentions something, she waves it off like nothing. Especially if we land on topics of the past, she practically steers clear of them.

She walked up the stairs, drumming her fingers on the side bar, before looking back at me.

"Why didn't you want to do music anyways?" she asked and I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"I'm not exactly an outgoing person..." I said and she laughed.

"I noticed. You practically turned away from your home language when it was offered and also ran away when that cute guy was trying to help you," she said smirking and I blushed a bit.

"Screw you," I said, pushing past her as she laughed. Up on the third second floor, she started asking questions again.

"Why'd you turn away from Italian though anyways. You do speak it right?" she asked and I sighed.

"Yeah I do, but I didn't feel like it and I just wanted to be in the same class as you," I said lying a bit. Italian reminded me to much of my mother and Bianca, but I couldn't tell Jazmin that. She frowned.

"There's gotta be another reason, but if you don't want to tell me that's fine, I'm glad you chose it in the end anyways," she said as she began walking again.

"Too bad that class is going to be different for us too, since I'm taking Spanish," she continued and frowned.

"Why though? You seem to speak and know Spanish pretty clearly," I asked and her face darkened.

"I don't know how to write it thought or really speak it fluently. Someone told me it would be good to learn everything about it anyways, so yeah," she replied before briskly walking off, changing the subject immediately.

"Where'd you wanna meet today for lunch?" she asked as we neared the classrooms. I shrugged.

"Where do you want to go, cuz I'm fine anywhere?" I asked and she immediately brightened up.

"Starbucks!!!!!" she yelled jumping up and down and I laughed, shaking my head. She pouted.

"Starbucks is good, okay?" she muttered, giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Yah sure we'll go there since it's by the music store," I reply as Jazmin pumps her fist in the air. Suddenly the first warning bell rings and people come flooding in. Jazmin is caught in a wave of Honor 8th graders before she can even say goodbye. I slightly panic seeing my wave of classmates before hearing Jazmin shout at me.

"Don't be late Neeks cuz you're paying!!!!!!"

<Another time lapse>

"WHAT!!!!" Jazmin shrieked at the music store manager who shrugged.

"Sorry about that, we barely got the instruments sent to us, that's why we sent it to your dorms," the guy said shrugging as Jazmin fumed. I quickly placed my hand on her shoulder, before nodding at the manager and steering Jazmin out the shop. She was clearly mad, so I handed her the Strawberry Crème. She sipped it as she glared at the store as I sighed, drinking my Caramel Frappuccino. After a while Jazz started cursing again.

"They should've freakin kept it! I mean come on! The music store is right in the path from Language to the Amphitheatre! Who sends it to the dorm rooms, which are farther away?" she yelled, earning looks from the students nearby.

"Hey don't worry! I'll meet you after Language and we'll just go by the dorms and see, okay?" I said and she nodded before the bell rang again. She sighed.

"We'd better go," she said before heading toward Building C.

<The last time lapse>

"WHERE IS IT!!!!!!" I heard Jazmin cry from the girl's dorm. I ran up the step to my room and saw nothing except a note:

Sorry about that, your instruments are in the amphitheater already, so sorry for any inconvenience. I mentally cursed after reading the note. I quickly ran down to see Jazmin already sprinting to the music hall. I cursed again and sped up, catching up to Jazmin.

"First the damn bell not signaling the end of 6th period and now this," Jazmin hissed as we ran, already passing the music hall. We kept running till we made it to the doors, not even slowing down as we jumped inside.

"Damn this school," Jazmin muttered beside me as we pushed open the doors.

<Present time>

"If that lady doesn't stop glairng at us I swear..."

"Welcome, children!!!!!!" the older lady boomed, briskly walking past the assistant as she interrupted Jazmin. The older lady came crossing over to us, much to the annoyance of the other. I smirked.

"Well my name is Mrs. Liguria, but if you do well in my class, you may call me by my first name Caprice!" she said smiling, making me grin back as I saw Jazmin at my side immeaditely warming up to the teacher. As she smiled she seemed to be waiting patiently, so I cleared my throat.

"The name's Nico di Angelo," I said as I noticed that the whole amphitheatre had quited down, looking only at us.

"and I'm Jazmin Auburn Santana. We both signed up for violin, but it se-"

"Oh not to worry!!!!" Mrs. Liguria said, interrupting Jazmin again.

"That music store did not seem to recieve my letter saying that you two needed to know that your instruments were with us! Perposturous! The old manager ran the store suffienciently, but this one-"

"Mrs. Liguria I think we need to start asking the kids to show us what they know about the instrument they signed up for," the other teacher interrupted cooly. She looked straight at Jazmin and I.

"They have to be kicked out if they play like garbage or-"

"Enough Ms. Tina! I know this very well, so yes you may start calling up the students you see fit first," Mrs. Liguria growled as Ms. Tina just nodded, walking away with a triumphant grin plastered on her face. My shoulders slumped as I passed a panicked glance at Nico. She glanced at me before grabbing my arm.

"Get us good seat," she whispered in my ear, "I'll be down in a bit." I nodded as I went down to the seats. All the students were busy chatting among themselves or looking for music pieces, but there was a group in the front that caught my attention. I groaned as they looked at me.

It was those stuck up rich kids form the bus, and they were practically glaring at me from there seat. I calmly walked foward, going to the back seats, when I saw one of them rise, still staring at me. Before I could have a full-on panic attack, Ms. Tina called the guy up and I breathed out a sigh of relief before sitting down in the perfect spot. In the back, straight in the middle, a bit high off the ground for a better view of the stage.

The heck Nico di Angelo? You're a son of Hades for crying out loud! You could beat up those guys in a second! Less than that! Why don't you-

I shook my head as I saw Jazmin heading over. She was grining like she had just won the lottery and had just used that money to buy all the sweets in the world. I gave her a confused look, but her smile jsut widened. I sighed, frownin as she sat down.

"What's wrong, shortie?" she asked, laughing as I glared at her.

"What's wrong? What's wrong!?!? I haven't even touched a violin before, that's what's wrong!" I practically yelled, but her smile didn't even waver. I grumbled, sinking down in my seat.

"Would you stop smiing? It's annoying," I muttered as she chuckled, covering her mouth with her hands. I fiddled with the hem of my blazer as the first guy came out with a clarinet. The same annoying, son of a-

"Is that one of those annoying little-" 

"Yeah," I muttered darkly as that snobby brunette walked up with a grin, sittting down on the pedastool at centerstage. I was prepared to freakin laugh out loud when he played horribly, but it never came. Once he lifted the clairinet to his lips, I was entranced. He played beautifully and for a moment I couldn't hear anyhting else but the sound that seemed to have years of practice, till I sneaked a glance at Jazmin. I snapped out of it immeaditely.

She was practically in the same position as before, actually looking even more uninpressed every second. After a few moments she would mutter something like,"That was supposed to be E dumbass," or, "Come on you call that hitting a high note?" As she kept saying this, I could remember the sounds of music by the Apollo cabin or the flutes of the satyrs. That idiot on stage was nothing in comparison to them. When he finished, he bowed as everyone practically cheered, but he stared right at us as if waiting for the applause till he started glaring when he didn't get one.

Long minutes passed by as Ms. Tina (or as Jazmin like to call her "Demon teacher") picked students she deemed "worhty" to play, smirkng at all the kids she passed. After the kid sitting two rows in fornt of us finished his trumpet piece (since all types of music were combined for the first day) she barely glanced at us till she clapped her hands together, saying that those were all the best preformers. I could already feel the sneers the stuck up group was probably sending me, but Jazmin gently palced her hand on my shoulder as she smiled. I was confused for a moment till Mrs. Liguria scurried up to the stage, startling the demon hag. Mrs. Liguria grinned a bit as Ms. Tina stumbled, but immeaditely returned her attention to the audience. The curtains were closed behign her, but she looked like she really really wanted to open it. She cleared her throat, silencing the audience.

"We have some time to spare since music can cut through P.E, so during this time I would like to have the two next people I see are worthy musicians come up. So...Nico di Angelo and Jazmin Auburn Santana come up to the stage!!!! Angelo is first!!!" she announced, smiling at Jazmin who grinned back. I gaped at Jazmin, but she shrugged, grabbing my wirst and dragging me down. People were giving us astonished looks while to group was fuming, Ms. Tina joining in their fury. We got up on stage and Mrs. Liguria happily snapped her fingers, letting the curtains part to reveal a-

Nooooooooooooooooo wayyyyyyyyyy.I looked back and saw Jazmin standing near the steps with a huge grin on her face with her thumbs up. People were clearly looking at me since I was clearly the one standing nearest to the greatest thing Nico has ever seen. It was an all black grand piano, clearly glossed as sat there, clearly inviting Nico to lay his fingers on the delicate white keys. The piano brought clear memories of the one down the street in Italy and the awesome eletric one in the Lotus Casino. I glanced at Mrs. Liguria, who nodded incouragingly. Slowly I walked towards the beatiflul piano, the world around me dissapearing as I sat down, memories of Bianca playing or hearing her teacher play. They were good ones, always ending with both of them invitng him over to play as well. It seemed so long ago, but seeing the familiar Itallian name on the music sheets, I was pulled in. My fingers bid by thier own will, playing the song for me as I listned intently. The ending came faster than expected, but as I stood the whole audience was staring, the brats and the demon as well. I looked at Jazmin whose mouth was slighlty hanging open, but her eyes were practically grinning. One look at Mrs. Liguria, and I felt like she had known herself that I would play like that, with her triumphant eyes, and approving nod, along with the sneer she gave Ms. Tina. As Jazmin came nearer, Mrs. Lugaria walked over and placed her hands on my shoulder.

"You'd better call me Caprice from now on," she noted and I noted before she glanced behin her, pullling me to the side. I protested, but stopped immeaditely.

Jazmin was in the middle, her eyes almost closed as she brought a beautiful, almost glowing, violin to her chin. She placed it there, slightly taking a breath as everyone gasped at her. She had no music or anything. Just her memory. With a sigh, but the corners of her lips quirked up, she placed the bow on the strings and played.

It was beautiful, not like my song, but in a way. It changed like flipping through a book. Slow at first before reaching the climax till it slowly faded away, suddenly snapping as that cliff hanger or that ending action occured. Her bow and hand moved gracefully, up and down, sometimes slurring in one motion. Throuhgout the whole song she tapped her foot against the ground, not for placement, but because you needed to. The song was a dance itself, her lidded eyes and her smirk still there and she sometimes moved her arms in a way that actually seemed like she was dancing. At the end when she stood straighter, everyone looked back at us in awe. She turned to me and I smiled as we both climbed down. She was smiling like never before, not a grin or a smirk, but a genuine smile. I felt my own creep up and I didn't force the happiness bubbling up in my stomach down. Never had a memory of Bianca fill me with anything, but longing or saddness. When we sat down again I looked up and actually felt home for once.

"What was the name?' I asked quietly as the room began to stir once again. She smiled before answering.

"El Condor Pasa, a peruvian folklore song. Meant for dancing," she said quietly as we were released from this period. The walk back to our dormitories was long, Caprice inviting us both to stay with her during the P.E period, the group and the assistant teahcer practically on thier knees begging to be forgiven for their actions, and other kids coming up asking for lessons and the elders complimenting them. As I said good-by to Jazmin and laid on my bed, I couldn't help but think that for once, I could be happy again.

<sorry another time lapse>

Jazmin Pov.

Life was great. It had been two weeks since that day Nico and I played for the music period. I never thought I could lift a violin again, but hearing Nico mention just a bit about knowing the piano, I just thought hey why not? It felt good, the memories the song brought back. Visting my family in Peru, actually dancing to any song. Him, playing that song as well on the piano.

That's where I found myself. SItting in one of the seats in the empty audience as Caprice taught Nico some things on the piano. Nico alone sounded like heaven, the song flowing through your veins just like how he played, but better. When Caprice played a song to show Nico, it was a a beautiful between the two. She played elegantly, despite her rebel attitude. The way her fingers danced on the keys while Nico's flowed on them. Together though, it was completely off the charts. The duets they played were compassionate and incredible, both their elements combined. I always found myself enjoying it till the end, where Nico would peek over and be like...

"So how was that?" with a grin plastered on his face as Caprice would chuckle behind him. I returned the grin with a smirk.

"Meh," I said as he laughed before jumping down and punching me in the soulder. We laughed thinking about how Caprice said we could do a violin/piano duet for the talent show. We planned to blow it out the water. We continued to laugh, imagining it till Caprice shook her head, chuckling.

"You guys act like brother and sister," she commented before packing up. A shadow fell over Nico's eyes at the word sister while I clenched my fist at the mention of brother. I ignored it though, running up the stage when Caprice said she had the perfect song. I was happy, jumping up and down while Nico laughed at me. I was fine, the academy was becoming my home. Caprice, NIco, my Geometry teacher, and actually Jake becoming my family. The happiness never seemed to end.

I was wrong. I should've never expected it to be alright. It was coming back, and I didn't expect it. I wasn't ready at all.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Sharkie," I said grinning as I sat down next to Jazmin, who had a permanent scowl on her face as she strained her eyes staring at a textbook. She sighed and closed her textbook as she slumped on down on the floor, her back leaning against the side of her bead. She turned her head to glare at me.

"Don't call me Sharkie," she hissed and I smiled.

"Well you got shark teeth, so that ultimately makes you Sharkie,"

"But I'm not a shark!"

"You don't know that,"

"Yes I do,"

"So why are your teeth so pointy?"

"Because the dentist made it like that, jeez! I told you this already!"

"Sure..."

"Oh whatever," she grumbled, throwing a pillow at me. I laughed as I caught it right before it hit me in the face.

"Whatcha got there?" I asked pointing at the textbook in her lap.

"Chemistry mid-final the day we get back from break. My teacher practically hates us all," she muteered darkly as she opened the book again. I shrugged.

"Can't be that bad,"

"You don't know the half of it,"

"Yeah, that's why I chose biology,"

"Not helping,"

I sighed and got up, walking around the room. The girl's dorm was practically the same as the boy's, but they had a light mocha color wall with a larger bathroom. The boy's had a dark mocha and a small bathroom, but a pretty big plasma screen t.v. The room had the same fireplace and two beds, closets, lamps, and dressers. I turned back to Jazmin and snapped my fingers in her face. She looked up and glared at me, but looked at my hand confusedly.

"Well you gonna take it or not?" I grumbled and slowly she took it. I immediately pulled her forward past me as she dropped the book. She yelped, stumbling behind me as I grabbed the book and willed the shadows to transport it to the roommate's dresser. Jazmin, who was already fuming, turned around and glared daggers at me.

"Give. Me. The. Book." she snarled.

"Oh come on Sharkie! It's a one-week break for crying out loud! Stop being a nerd and do something fun for once!" I whined, but she snorted.

"Like you're ever a ray a sunshine, Shorty," she countered and I glared back at her. The glaring contest continued till Jazmin sighed and slumped her shoulder.

"Wow...It feels like I just went through hell," she muttered as she fell down on her bead. I was beside her immediately with my hand on her forehead.

"Jay did you even eat?" I asked as my hand burnt up. I quickly pulled it away as I stared at Jazmin. She looked perfectly fine except for her slumped shoulders and the red eyes she got from reading.

"I did, I just feel tired," she yawned, snuggling in her blankets. I chuckle, but I stopped after looking down at my hand. It was stinging and was tinged with red, like that time I was playing in the kitchen while my mom was cooking. I had accidently touched the hot stove and my mom was already taking me away from it once I yelped. 

I snuck a glance at Jazmin. What Caprice said yesterday came flooding back to me...

"Jay I'll meet you later, I left my sax at music!" I shouted at Jazmin. who just nodded as she sprinted off towards the library to do research on a report for chemistry. I walked slowly to the amphitheater. Caprice was still there, moving the piano off the stage. I ran up and helped her push all the instrument back.

"Why thank you for your help, Mr. di Angelo," she said once we were done.

":No problem," I said, grabbing my saxophone. She sat in the stool in the middle, looking out to the seats of the audience as I hurried packing.

"NIco has anything been bothering Jazmin lately," she asked suddenly, still looking out to the audience. I frowned and looked at her. 

"No...why do you ask?' Caprice sighed.

"NIco do you remember how you were smiling when you played the piano?" she asked and I nodded.

"You see you were smiling because you were happy in general. Playing the piano brought memories that made you feel that way. Your smile represented that. A true musician shows his or her emotions through their music, and you and Jazmin both do that without noticing," she paused and looked at Nico for just a moment before continuing. 

"It takes time for a person to learn how a musician feels by just listening to their music. I have been teaching for a long time now, so it comes naturally. After listening to you all these times, I knew you had a past that contained happy memories of music. With Jazmin...it was different. You remember seeing her having a slight smile or smirk on her. Well I thought maybe there was a funny memory in that song, but the song was too rare for that. After the few weeks I've been teaching you guys, I realized her attitude has been forced." She sighed and looked at me, but I was completely lost. 

"NIco, she's been forcing herself to enjoy things. She can barely smile when playing her violin because hidden in the music for her are terrible memories she wants no one to know about. They are hurting her in the inside, I can tell that much by looking at her eyes, but she hides everything else very well." Mrs. Caprice continued looking at me worriedly. '

"NIco you are one of her- no her only true, true friend. That is why I am telling you this. She is locked up inside, but she seems to relax more around you," she finished, staring at me expectantly. I was shocked. I couldn't even move. Caprice sighed.

"Well work on your viola, Nico. I expect the best from both of you," she said as I left, but right out the door she said something else.

"and you must learn Nico di Angelo, that people always hide in the shadows, but it's harder for them to come out into the light."

"Hey Nico!!! Earth to Nico!!"

I groaned and got up to see Jazmin smiling over me.

"Thank god you're finally awake," she said smiling. I grinned back, but I studied her face. I shook my head.

"I fell asleep?" I asked groggily and she laughed.

'Yes you did shortie," she said, falling back on her bead. With a yelp she ducked as I threw a pillow at her. I grumbled sitting up as Jazmin tucked her pillow away.

"So what'd yah bring?" she asked eyeing the discs in my pocket. I shrugged.

"Popcorn, some movies, the works," I said as Jazmin visibly brightened.

"Which one?" she asked sliding down next to me. I just grinned popping the movie inside. She gave me a confused glance, but I shrugged as the name came up.

"Rise of the Guardians? Really?" Jazmin asked beside me, clutching her stomach as she started giggling, but I just nodded smiling.

"You won't even believe what else I brought," I said chuckling and she mock-groaned.

"This is going to be a long night," she mumbled and I grinned as the movie played.

 

"Nonononono,"

I groaned and got up. It was early in the morning with the sun not even in the sky yet. I sighed rubbing my eyes as I yawned, falling back to sleep.

"You're lying!"

I sat up and looked right at Jazmin, who was shivering and clutching at her blanket. Her face was scrunched up like she didn't want to see whatever she was looking at and her heels were digging into the mattress as if she wanted to back away. She was mumbling in her sleep and I jumped as a tear fell down her cheek. I stood up and immediately walked towards her, shaking her shoulder.

"Jazz, JAZZ WAKE UP!" I hissed in her ear and her eyes flew open as she punched me in the stomach. I groaned stepping back as Jazmin blinked, gaining focus. She gasped as she saw me on the floor and she helped me up. I smirked.

"Well someone has a nice punch," I commented as she blushed.

'I am so sorry, I didn't reali-'

"realize it was me." I finished and she nodded.

"Who did you think it was," I asked and her eyes darkened for a little bit before she shook her head.

"Doesn't matter," she muttered as she headed back to bed. I watched as she laid back down, raising my eyebrows.

'It maters if I was punched in the gut," I commented, but she sighed and turned around looking me in the eye.

"Look I'm sorry I hit you, but can you really forget about?" she pleaded and I shrugged, falling on my back.

"It's fine, but it would be better for you to talk about instead of keeping it in," I replied closing my eyes with my arms behind my head. I could hear her sighing beside me as the blankets ruffled.

"I'll see you in the morning Neeks,"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazmin's narration of what happened in chapter 5.

Jazmin's Pov.

Identify the type of reaction:

N2 + H2 -----> NH3

H2O ---> 2H2 + O2

AgCl + BaBr2 ----> AgBr + BaCl2

I groaned and laid my head softly against my bed. The carpet was soft, and I was sitting crossed legged on it with my chemistry textbook on my lap. Our teacher was so hard on us, but I kept having constant head aches during the whole day that I couldn't even understand what the teacher was trying to explain to us. I sighed and picked up the book again. I was trying to study today, so I wouldn't have to study later in the break, but at times like this my eyes completely fail me. The numbers swim all over the pages while my eyes start stinging as I try to make out the words. I squinted at the letters and functions when I heard the door creak open.

"Hey Sharkie,"

I scowled as Nico appeared at the doorway, grinning like a maniac while I'm here studying my eyes out. Sighing, I slumped down on the side of the bed on to the floor and glared at Nico, who was still smiling.

"Don't call me Sharkie," I hissed, but the smile didn't disappear as he slid down next to me.

"Well you got shark teeth, so that ultimately makes you Sharkie,"

"But I'm not a shark!" I shouted in exasperation, but the guy wouldn't stop. 

"You don't know that,"

"Yes I do,"

"So why are your teeth so pointy?"

"Because the dentist made it like that, jeez! I told you this already!" I complained, remembering when everyone had pointed it out when I got back from the appointment. Rumors started going around, but luckily not about me, but stuff like your dentists are vampires or that dentistry is probably filled with monsters!

"Sure..."

"Oh whatever," I grumbled throwing my pillow at Nico, but he easily grabbed it before impact as he started laughing. 

"Whatcha got there?" he asked pointy at the textbook I had currently given up on that was laying on my lap like a trap waiting to spring up and catch me at any moment. I sighed, thinking about just falling into the trap. 

"Chemistry mid-final the day we get back from break. My teacher practically hates us all," I muttered darkly as I opened the book again, studying some more formulas as I saw Nico shrug in the corner of my eye. 

"Can't be that bad," he said and I literally thought of laughing right in his face.

"You don't know the half of it," I chuckled as Nico just kept shrugging. 

"Yeah, that's why I chose biology," he said with a slight smirk on his face as I sent a glare straight at him. 

"Not helping," I growled while he sighed, walking around the room. I looked back at my textbook, trying to memorize some more formulas when suddenly pale fingers appeared right in front of my face, snapping me out of my haze. I looked up and glared at Nico, but I momentarily stopped as he outstretched his hand, practically offering it. I glanced up, confused, at Nico, but he merely huffed as he looked me in the eye. 

'Well you gonna take it or not?" he asked and I thought about it. Nico was different, the way that the shadows seemed to cling to him, but that didn't matter to me. He smiled like any normal person and made some jokes, but that wasn't it. Normal people weren't my type of people. Nico was like family, always near never judging (well not always) and never let me handle things alone. 

Slowly I reached up as he clasped his hand around mine. Suddenly, he pulled me back causing me to yelp as I stumbled away. Behind, the area felt cold all of a sudden, but a sharp pain erupted in my head as I felt myself heat up considerably. I gained my composure, but it was all drained away as I whipped around and glared daggers at Nico.

"Give. Me. The. Book," I snarled, heat rising to my head, as Nico pouted. 

"Oh come on Sharkie! It's a one-week break for crying out loud! Stop being a nerd and do something fun for once!" he whined and I snorted.

"Like you're ever a ray a sunshine, Shorty," I countered as he glared at me. I glared right back at him, but the heat overcame me as I sighed, hunching my shoulders. The heat rose up as I began feeling light heavy. I took a few steps to my bed when all of a sudden my body felt worn out, while my fingers seemed to be the only thing that had energy. 

"Wow...it feels like I just went through hell," I muttered as I swayed a bit towards my bed and immediately fell down on it. Right as I fell down, Nico was right by me already, with his hand on my forehead. He had a worried look on his face as he retracted his hand right away. I sighed at the loss, his hand was like an ice-pack that I really needed to cool down. 

"Jay, did you even eat?" he asked worriedly as he studied my face. My mind quickly flashed to the waffles I ate for breakfast and the quesadilla I made myself at the complementary kitchen for lunch. 

"I did, I just feel tired," I answered truthfully as a wave of exhaustion hit me. I snuggled into my blankets as I heard Nico chuckle, before falling into a quick sleep. I woke up easily though my fingers were still tingling. I yawned, looking around the room before seeing Nico slumped down on the floor, his eyes closed while steadily breathing. I laughed at the sight before frowning. He was sleeping, but he had a frown on his face like he wasn't seeing anything good. I quickly got up and went straight up to him as his frown became deeper. 

"Hey Nico!!! Earth to Nico!!" I yelled, slightly worried, but when he groaned I quickly hid it with a smile. He stood up groggily, rubbing his eyes stretching a bit as I laughed. 

"Thank god your finally awake," I said keeping up my smile. He looked at me in confusion before he studied my face, as if he were looking for something, before shaking his head.

"I fell asleep?" he asked, confused, looking down at where he had fallen asleep. I laughed at his expression before answering.

"Yes you did shortie," I said as I fell back onto my bed. I yelped as he threw a pillow at me. He started grumbling as I grinned, tucking the pillow back on my bed. we fought a lot like this, but hey me and my real friends were like that. Well actually...

I shook my before turning to Nico, to see a considerably large lump in his pocket. 

"So what'd yah bring?" I asked eyeing his pocket as he shrugged. 

"Popcorn, some movies, the works," he answered and I immediately sat up, bouncing a bit on my bed. 

"Which one?" I asked sliding down next to him on the floor. He grinned mischievously as he popped the movie inside. I sent him a confused glance, but he just shrugged as the name of the movie popped up. I started laughing as I read the name. I looked at Nico, the dark mysterious Nico who seemed to always have some sort of grin on his face. That Nico had actually brought this movie. 

"Rise of the Guardians? Really?" I asked, laughing as Nico nodded, smiling. 

"You won't even believe what else I brought," he said chuckling as I groaned teasingly. 

"This is going to be a long night," I mumbled under my breath while Nico grinned watching the movie start. 

~~~~~~~~~~~at this point you should've realized that this time lapse was coming~~~~~~~~~~

There was a room, with couches and a table. It was set up like a normal living room, but at this time there was a fire burning at the front. A girl and a man sat there, the girl enjoying the warmth of the flames while the man tended to it, adding scraps of paper while poking at the wood. There a boy, his headphones on as he stared at a computer, typing away as he bobbed his head with the music, sitting on the smallest couch. There was also a woman in the room, books piled all around her as she currently stared at one through her glasses. The woman put her book down and smiled at the girl at the fireplace.

"Are you ready to move?" she asked in a voice that seemed to be as warm as the smile. The girl nodded her head furiously as the man chuckled, the boy sliding down his headphones. 

"Well we found the perfect house," the boy said with a toothy grin as the girl jumped up and down with joy. 

The scene disappeared as it showed a bunch of kids running around. There was a group of kids laughing near some portable classrooms, the girl laughing with them too. They chased each other around, played tricks on each other, made some jokes till a bell sounded. Suddenly like an impending storm, the mood darkened as they all split up, leaving the girl to trail behind as the others went away laughing in their own little groups. 

Now there was a different living space with the sun flowing in from the shutters as a girl much older walked in and dumped her pack on the couch. She lounged around for a bit till she sat on the couch, when the doorbell rang. She stood up and slowly peeked through the hole before opening the door. There were people dressed in black, their shades blocking their eyes as they regarded the girl. 

"Are you Jazmin Auburn Santana?" the woman in the front asked and the girl nodded shakily. The woman opened her mouth to say something, but the scene shifted. 

There was a mall, and Jazmin was just walking through as she looked around. She kept tapping her fingers on her jeans as she kept glancing at her watch. She bought some hoodies and a few jeans till she went to one store and stopped dead. She looked inside and saw a family, a mother, father, and a teenage boy. She paled immediately before tears sprung into her eyes as she quickly walked out to them. She called out some names and the people looked around confused before a man dressed in black clamped a hand over Jazmin's mouth as she struggled, getting pulled away form the family. 

The scene shifts to show a white room with a white table in the middle. Jazmin had her hands clenched furiously on top of the table as she glared harshly at the blonde man in front of her. 

"I saw them. I know I did. Just let me go back," she hissed while the man shook his head. 

"No Jazmin, you must forget about ever seeing them," he said and fury completely washed over Jazmin. 

"Why? Why won't you let me see them?" she stopped glaring once again at the blonde before continuing," Why should I listen to you?" The man's gaze dropped for a moment before he went up to Jazmin and placed his hands on her shoulders. 

"Because I'm your father," he murmured quietly as shock hit Jazmin before complete rage came over. She pushed him back and tears were in her eyes as she glared at him.

"You!?!?! Where the hell were you this whole time?!?!?!? There were so many...so many time when we needed you. But...you're not my father!!!!!!" she yelled at him, while his face clenched in pain. 

"Jazz...I wished, no I wanted to be there, but your mother was happily married to your father, and I-"

"You what?!?!?!" Jazmin hissed with rage. Her fist were clenched and she was gritting her teeth. 

"You did nothing. Nothing!!! You were never there, I never saw you. Hell, I don't even know who you are!!!!" she seethed as the man tried to take a step toward her, but she immediately backed up. 

"Jazmin I- I am your father. That's all you need to know and I-" he tried, but Jazmin raised her hand in the air.

"No. You are not my father. I am the daughter of-"

"JAZMIN LISTEN TO ME!" the man shouted as he reached for her, but she retreated. \

"MY PARENTS ARE ALIVE! YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER!" she yelled as she backed up. The man's expression softened.

"Jazmin they're dead. You just saw an illusion. Come on let's go home-"

"NO HET AWAY FROM ME YOU LIAR!" she shouted and the man became enraged again.

"Jazmin they are dead,"

"NONONONONONONONO. THEY'RE ALIVE! YOU'RE LYING! LIAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled, but the man finally grabbed her, but he immediately retracted and stared at his red hands. His eyes widened and he looked back up, but Jazmin was already running out...

"Jazz, JAZZ WAKE UP!" a voice hissed and I snapped awake and punched whoever it was. I could hear groaning, but I blinked away some tears. I gasped as I saw Nico on the floor and I quickly stood and helped him up.

"Well someone has a nice punch," he commented, smirking and I blushed. 

"I am so sorry, I didn't reali-" 

"realize it was me." he finished and I nodded. I actually thought it was him or one of the guards, but...

"Who did you think it was?" Nico asked suddenly and I grimaced, but quickly shook my head. 

"Doesn't matter," I muttered quickly as I headed back to bed. I laid down looking out at the nigh sky for a bit as I saw Nico raising his eyebrows.

'It maters if I was punched in the gut," he commented and I sighed and turned around to look him in the eye. 

"Look I'm sorry I hit you, but can you really forget about?" I pleaded, wincing a bit when I said forget, but he merely shrugged as he fell down on the extra bed. 

"It's fine, but it would be better for you to talk about instead of keeping it in," he replied as he placed his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. He sounded like Carrie, but I merely shook my head and sighed, turning in my blankets.

              "I'll see you in the morning Neeks,"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't have a mother," he said. Not only had he no mother, but he had not the slightest desire to have one. He thought them very over-rated persons.

"Seriously why can't we just turn them down?" Jazmin whined as she slammed her laptop shut. I grinned.

"Because they are experts at instruments you and me fail at. Also, Caprice recommend them for a quartet," I said as Jazmin groaned.

"I don't see how they're even good!" she whined and I raised my eyebrows.

"Jay, everyone knows Marshall is the best at trumpet and that Mattie is the best at the xylophone," I commented as she glared at me.

"I know that, but come on!" she shouted raising her hands in the air as she stood up, "We are also the best at what? You are a beast on the piano, viola, and the clarinet while I'm the best at the violin, the guitar, and the flute. We're also the best at the saxophone! We can just make an awesome duet and blow out the competition!" I sighed and closed my own laptop.

"Come on Jay, you know Caprice just wants to see if we can at least try to cooperate with other people," I tried as Jazmin collapsed on the floor. 

"Yeah I know! But its just...them really? I mean, I can handle people, but seriously those twins! God I had enough of them yesterday!" she complained, sighing as she rubbed her forehead. I nodded, remembering how Marshall practically blushed every time Jazmin looked at him. He almost fell and dropped his trumpet when Jazmin placed her hand on his shoulder while he was playing the trumpet.

"Marshall wasn't that bad..." I started, but Jazmin glared at me.

"I know you saw how he acted and do not get me started on his sister," she growled and I raised my hands in defense.

"Alright, alright," I muttered as I shoved my laptop into my bag. The girl Mattie was the worst. She practically frowned in disgust when we came inside the practice room. Caprice had just smiled and told us to play and after we did, she threw herself at me and clung to my arm as she kept telling Jazmin how she could at least try to brush her hair or add a little blush. I sighed as I zipped up my backpack. I frowned looking at it. It had just popped into my room one day, full of money and drachmas that my roommate tried pick-pocketing.

"Well...let's go to Starbucks!!" Jazmin yelled as she jumped up and grabbed my hand, dragging my to the coffee shop.

"You're unbelievable," I muttered, slinging my pack over my shoulders while Jazmin just grinned as we exited the dorms. It was a quiet Saturday, the sun high in the air. Jazmin gripped her leather jacket.

"Hey you alright?" I asked, worried as she stumbled a bit.

"Yeah I'm alright," she muttered as she tried walking, but I gripped her shoulder.

"Jay if your fever is comi-" I started, but she shoved my hand away and glared at me.

"I'm fine," she snapped, before storming off. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Jay you know I didn't mean anything bad," I said, walking into the shop behind Jazmin. She sighed as she paid the cashier before handing me a muffin.

"I know, I know, it's just that....I'm not helpless!!!!" she exclaimed, tearing a chunk off muffin.

"Alright, just don't take it out on the blueberry muffin," I said chuckling as she grinned. I bit my muffin in silence, savoring the poppy seeds on top. Having the goddess of flowers around, really gets to you. I studied my hand, the one that was burnt after touching Jay. I already had some suspicions, but nothing really matched. When she suddenly collapsed when we were walking, the people who went to pick her up immediately gasped after holding her. They were all red and the school nurse was panicking, saying her temperature was over the charts and that she was heating rapidly. They were all fussing, but right when Jazmin woke up she stormed out, ignoring the shouts of the medics. She didn't say anything after that, glaring at anything around her. The nurse was saying she walked out after she mentioned calling her guardians, leaving them all puzzled. Speaking of that...

"They called, you know?" I commented as I took another bite of my muffin. Jazmin scowled.

"Who did?" she asked and I shrugged.

"Some workers idk really. They asked if anyone with your name lived there, and if you were alright," I said calmly when Jazmin blanched. I sighed when she didn't say anything. Usually we just sat like this, in silence actually enjoying the time just sitting there. This was different.

"But I said no one with that name lived there," I commented as Jazmin looked up in shock.

"Why, wha-you, huh?" she spluttered and I shrugged again.

"You were ignoring any other messages from them, so I kind of guessed you didn't want them to know where you were," I replied as she relaxed a bit.

"Yeah, thanks. Let's go," she said standing up and I whined.

"I'm not even done yet!!" I complained and she grinned.

"I'll bake a batch later if you come to the practice room with me," she said as I immediately stood up. We walked back out into the sun when the intercom blared on.

"STUDENTS EVACUATE IMMEADITELY! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! REPORT TO THE FRONT RIGHT NOW, I REPEAT-" I looked around as coldness washed over me.

Nico di Angelo...

I panicked. I grabbed Jazmin's wrist and dragged her to the front.

"Not now, not now," I muttered as Jazmin yelped beside me as she kept tripping over cobblestones. I kept my eyes to the front, following the bunches of kids flowing out the E Building, at the other side of the school. Jay and I were the only ones on this side, the students who didn't have signatures from their parents to go on the retreat.

"N-Ni-Nico, w-what is that?" Jazmin stuttered beside me and I winced. The feeling was overcoming now, but I didn't dare look back. My father told me about it, why it feels that way the day I accidently passed it.

"No-they're not here, nononono," I muttered, veering the corner.

Jazmin Auburn Santana...

I stopped and turned. Jazmin was standing there, her face deathly pale as her eyes widened. She looked up and I could see the fear in her eyes. I grabbed her hand and yanked her forward, running to the front again. I couldn't shadow travel, it'll scare Jazz and they-

"Nico!!" Jazmin shrieked as she was pulled away. I pun around as I saw it. Shadows coming out of the ground, a whole wave of it sweeping over the back of the school. There was a crack in the gravel in front of me, shadows seeping out of the ground and wrapping around Jay.

"Let her go!!!" I yelled as I summoned my stygian iron sword, but the shadows laughed.

You fool, you don't even know...it hissed as more shadows seeped out of the ground, covering the whole ground. I spun around and swung, the stygian iron blade slicing through the shadows, but they just recollected, silently laughing.

Son of Hades, stop wasting your energy... it hissed, but I kept swinging. More shadows were seeping out of the ground as they forced Jazmin father away from me. I spun around and stabbed at the shadows when a hand reached out and gripped it. I stared at the hand, made out of shadows, as it gripped the blade. The ghastly hand actually gripping something, solid as pushed the blade away.

We mean no harm...the shadows said, gesturing around to the darkness enclosing me.

"Yeah right," I growled, slowly backing away as I searched for Jazmin.

We only come with an offer...the shadows said as I stopped and looked at where the hand was slowly reaching out again. The darkness was creeping in closer, attracted to the stygian iron, suffocating me in the smoky essence.

Join us...NIco di Angelo....and you will control things no one has ever dared to look at....it murmured and I could feel my eyelids getting heavy.

Things your father hasn't even dared to approach, though they are in his domain...it continued as my eyes widened. Frantically, I crept away.

"You-You're the darkness that l-lies in T-Tartarus," I exclaimed, backing up as the shadows chuckled. I tried reaching for my sword, but it was gone, swallowed in by the thickness of the dark fog.

Yes, but...the darkness murmured as wispy entrails of smoke swept across my shoulders, sending shivers down my spine, you are able to become our....leader. 

I stared shocked at the shadow hand in front of me. To control the darkness of something worse than the underworld, hell literally...

"And why would I do that?" I snarled, backing up. I could feel the shadows stiffen and I grinned wickedly. So many people thought the children of Hades were power-hungry, since our father got the bad end of the pick getting the Underworld.

Join us and you could gain anything you've ever wanted, to lead things you've never dreamed of, to have powers you've never thought possible....it whispered and I paused. Anything I've ever wanted...

An image of Bianca flashed though my mind, her hand outstretched towards me as she smiled, wearing normal clothes. Not that Hunter's uniform. Just regular Bianca and...

Hades. Not even disappointed. Impressed at what I could do, not even able to comment because he was weaker than me. I could walk past without that disapproving glare and...

The gods actually looking at me like I'm something. Not a piece of trash or just some disappointing kid of Hades. No, they would respect me and cower in fear at my power. They and...

Everyone. Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. The Greek campers actually talking with me, not behind my back. Not just sending me scared or disgusted glances. The Roman campers actually having some real respect for me, not respect that came from me being the son of "Pluto". All of them and...

No. I wouldn't get everything. Percy, the hero.. Percy, who thought of me as a traitor. Percy, who was frolicking around Camp-Half Blood with Annabeth, holding hands and smiling at each other. Like they were staring at the world. Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth and Percy. The dream team, the golden couple. The two who saved Olympus together. The highlight of Camp-Half Blood. Percy wouldn't even look at me, the way he looks at Annabeth.

Oh, but that's not a bother..the shadows murmured, sliding its wisps of smoke across my cheek, sending more shivers down my spine.

Join us and not only will everything you ever wanted be yours, but you could forget...forget all the pain....the sorrow...the hurting you've felt.....It would all disappear of you just accept...the shadows continues as tears sprung into my eyes. To forget it all, forget him, forget her, to forget all of them. That was all I ever wanted.

Slowly I lifted my hand, but I stopped.

Think about this Nico...the shadows urged, slowly rising. The thickened, creating a black wall around me. It swirled around as if studying its prey.

You'll have unimaginable power over more than just the regular shadows and the dead. You'll control the very being of Tartarus itself, side by side with the mistress. You could be with your sister and not even know the name of Percy Jackson. You could have Bob around you, enjoying each other's company while your enemies burned in the pits of your domain. Your father would never look down on you again, because you would look down on him and all the other gods. Soon with your power, you'll conquer the world. You'll live a life that was created by you, and you would enjoy by the people you love the most. Join us....and live like you've never lived before.....

I stood there. Frozen. The possibilities swam in my head while the shadows crept closer and closer, so much that I could taste the metallic tang. So close that I could breathe it all in. It filled my lungs, my head, my whole body, already claiming its mater. My breathing became heavier, my eyelids becoming heavy as my hands twitched, slowly going up to the shadow hand. So close and.....

"Nico!!!!!!"

I stopped. The shadows stiffened around me as I blinked. The voice sounded so familiar yet....

"Nico!!!!"

I spun around, but the shadows were closed in. Do not listen, Nico...the shadows hissed, but I kept turning, looking for the source of the voice.

"Nico freakin di Angelo!!!" the voice cried and I looked straight toward it. Before I could even try going through, a hard wall blacked my way.

"Let me though," I grunted, pushing at the wall, but it stayed stock still.

Nico you can't....you'll lose everything....hurry and join us...Nico it's the only way for survival....join us and together we can-

"Shut up and let me though," I growled, gritting my teeth as I summoned my stygian iron sword.

Boy you'd better stop...Think about ruling side by side with her in complete-

"I don't give a fuck about ruling with whoever that lady is," I hissed as I sliced though the wall. It went down, releasing more screams, but was immediately replaced with a new one.

She is rising and she won't stop...she'll destroy the gods and everything you know of....no one can stop her form rising, but once she does....living would be pointless if you're not on her side...it hissed, but I didn't stop. Jazmin was my first true friend and I thought of her like a sister. I'm not letting another die on me.

"Why do you even care!!" I screamed, summoning a bunch of skeleton warriors to hack away at the walls. The screams were closer, but were muffled.

Our mistress fears of your powers and wants you by her side. Nico...she is willing to give you anything, but if you decline.....you'll bring yourself into more trouble...this isn't worth it for the girl....it hissed, but I spun around and glared at the shadows. I felt power rushing through my veins as I clutched the hilt of my sword. Fury blinded my eyes as I felt the anger rising to my chest.

"Everyone is worth it. No matter what. No matter who you are or what you love, everything is worth it. Even Jazmin, even lowly sons of Hades like me," I hissed as the shadows launched themselves at me.

We are not leaving without you!!!!!! it hissed as I let out a guttural scream, stabbing my sword into the ground. Green light flashed everywhere as the shadows were enveloped into the ground, skeletal warriors slicing them all up. I opened my eyes as I heard a scream far ahead.

"Jazmin," I breathed as some skeletons nodded before heading over when a brilliant light erupted. Soon a whole fire spread over all the shadows in that area while I pressed my sword in deeper, causing a wider rift to swallow up more shadows. Green light erupted everywhere while the brilliant golden flames swept over the shadows, enveloping them whole.

"JAZMIN!!" I screamed as the fires got bigger. Summoning more skeletons as I took out my sword, I sprinted to the fire as a figure ran towards me. I gasped as I saw who it was.

Jazmin was running bare feet, her blazer burnt as well as her tights. Her eyes were completely gold while wisps of flames stayed burning at the tips of her hair. Jazmin's hand were on fire as she ran straight up to me, jumping in my arms.

"Shadows -cough- a lot -wheeze- didn't see you -cough- fires started," she muttered into my shoulder as I grunted, putting her down. She still had that wild golden color in her eyes, but they were more focused. Suddenly she narrowed her eyes as she lifted her hand and shot a streak of fire right next to my ear. I winced at the heat and spun around to see a few shadows get swallowed in the flames. Jazmin turned around and we stood back to back.

"So can still do that fire thingy?" I asked, chucking slightly when Jazmin snorted.

"Yeah while you go summon up some dead stuff, death breath," she muttered and I groaned.

"Not that nickname," I whined as that shadows crept closer. Jazmin laughed.

"We'll see after this if it fits," she commented as her hand ignited brighter. We stood back to back when a scream sounded in the air.

"No," I muttered as Jazmin froze. I could practically hear the shadow's resounding laugh.

 I told you there'd be trouble...

"God no," Jazmin whispered as the shadows parted.

There sat Mrs. Caprice with a dagger held to her throat, by that same shadow hand.


	8. Chapter 8

"What the hell?!?!?!" Jazmin screeched as her whole body ignited. I stared in shock at Mrs. Caprice who was on her knees, the shadows wrapped around her with that solid shadow hand holding that dagger up to her throat. I gripped my sword as the shadows thickened, swirling around her in silent laughter.

I told you there'd be trouble, 

I told you there'd be trouble, 

I told you there'd be trouble, 

I told you there'd be trouble, 

I told you there'd be trouble,

I fell to the floor, clutching my head as the voices swam in my head, growing louder and louder. 

It's all your fault.

You're so useless. 

She'll die because of you.

Your friend will die because of you. 

YOUR SISTER DIED BECAUSE OF YOU

Silent tears streamed down my face as I remembered that day at Camp Half-Blood. I was walking next to the Stoll twins when there was this pain in my chest and I could clearly imagine Bianca entering the automaton. For crying out loud, I had dreamt the whole thing the previous night. I was just to stubborn to even mention it to Chiron.

No one cares for you.

Your sister left you.

Camp doesn't want you. 

He doesn't need you.

Doesn't want you.

DOESN'T LOVE YOU.

You're sick.

You're a disappoint. 

To your father. 

To your mother. 

To Chiron. 

To Camp.

To the Gods. 

To him and your sister. 

He will NEVER love you because he has her.   
Bianca left you because you were a disappointment and annoying. 

NOBODY will EVER love YOU.

I cried. I sobbed uncontrollably as I let my sword drop to the floor. Tears rushed down my face as I pictured everything. Percy, laughing on the beach with his arms around Annabeth. Bianca, smiling with the Hunters. Chiron, not even looking at me when I left. The camp, avoiding me while they enjoyed life. My father, looking down at me, saying Bianca should be the one alive. The gods, looking at me as my father's son, not for who I am. 

But you're nothing.

You're just trash.

You're useless. 

You're a disappointment. 

You should be dead.

I clutched my blazer as my chest heaved painfully. Every breath hurt. I shouldn't even be alive. Silena, Beckenford, Zoe, and Bianca. They should be alive. Not me. I'm just a useless son of Hades. A god who doesn't even care for me. I should just be dead. 

So then die...

Slowly, I grabbed the hilt of my sword. I couldn't hear anything, just the sound of the voices breaking down all my walls. With tears streaming down my face, I brought the tip of my sword to my chest. I smiled, remembering all those stories I heard from the ghosts of people who committed seppuku. They died honorably as they rid themselves from the world. I chuckled darkly as I dug the point into my chest. It would be mere seconds before I actually do some good for the world. I could feel a small trace of pain from my sword when suddenly it wasn't there anymore. I opened my eyes and looked down to see the hilt still in my hand, but my blade being held by...

"We will fight!" she shouted over the cold winds the shadows were making. 

"Fight for today. For tomorrow! We will remember our past no matter what! No matter how much pain we have suffered, we will keep going. You and me!" she yelled as she looked down at me. I stared into her eyes, the dark brown ones that were black in the shadows, the ones that were slowly turning gold.

"Together," I whispered as tears streamed down her face. She pulled me up and once again we stood back to back. I wiped the remains of crying from my eyes as I felt the heat ripple off from Jazmin. I let out a scream when I saw how many shadows decided to block us from Mrs. Caprice. I raised my voice as waves of skeleton armies rushed out from the ground, swirling in with the fire as they barged through. I slashed through all the shadows who came near while Jazmin blasted at the ones farther away. Slowly they dispersed as we created a path to Mrs. Caprice. She was still kneeling there as we rushed forward. 

"You're too late..."

Jazmin cried out as a trickle of blood came from Mrs. Caprice's throat, but the music teacher's eyes met mine before I could process anything. They were hard with determination and when they're gaze flicked down I followed and saw her hand throw something in our direction. Keys. Her van ones that carried all her precious items. I looked up as she stared straight at me, the words clear in her eyes as Jazmin let out a ear-splitting scream. It was done. Her body slumped down to the floor as the shadows laughed all around us. Her death ringed in my ears as I remembered every time I spent with her. Playing duets on the beautiful black piano, the one she got from her lover on their wedding day. The classes when she brought out an Ipod and watched me with a smile as I listened to all the songs and wrote down wich ones I loved. That abnormal stormy day when she brought out a humongous thermos and poured us hot chocolate into glass cups saying she couldn't stand the sound of styrofoam. Those wonderful breaks when Jazmin and I would just lay down on the stage as she would play something new on a new instrument. All those times when she would laugh at us, or clap her hands when we finished a piece, or when she smiled and waved from the stage as we packed up our things and left.

I felt Jazmin's hands on my own as a newfound rage burned through me. I gripped her hand and felt the burning entrails light up on my hand while Jazmin gripped my blade, a new one coming into her grip. Suddenly we seperate, and I could see deep green entrails of firea spreading on my body while Jazmin weighed a katana in her hand. With replenished strength, I charged through the shadows, burning and slicing anything in my path. It was complete chaos, shadows all around hissing or wailing in agony as green and gold flames over helmed them. I slashed the last one with a scream as I fell to the floor, Jazmin slumping down beside me. I heard her cry next to me as we looked at Mrs. Caprice's dead body. I stood up when the police sirens blared and immediately helped up Jazmin. 

"We can't get caught by the police," I muttered while Jazmin stared in shock at me. 

"We can't just leave her here! We have to-"

"Have to what!" I interrupted angrily as police cars stopped near us. I gripped her shoulder. 

"What will we say Jazmin? That a bunch of shadows attacked us and killed her? They'll accuse us of murder and lying. We'll be called crazy for the rest of our lives!" I hissed and after a moment she nodded. I quickly grabbed my backpack while Jazmin grabbed the keys and we ran. Ran through the school, out the parking lot, into the van. We jumped in and I started the car, remembering what that one dead driving teacher said. I kept driving till we were a good distance away. I titled my head back while Jazmin rummaged through the compartments. 

"Nico, look at this," she said as she handed me a paper, a single tear running down face. I looked down and read it. 

My will...

I leave all my possessions of Mongolia Drive, 5976 to Nico di Angelo and Jazmin Auburn Santana along with anything in my van. To you two, do not worry I knew my end was near and this address is one the government does not even know I own or would even dream of selling. The money and necessities you find are all yours, and may you please keep watch over all my instruments. They were all I ever had after my husband died and before you two came into my life. Now my last words to you two.

You will always have a special place in my heart.No matter what. I hope the rest if your lives are great and are not in vain. Journey safely you two. 

Love and Sincerely,  
Caprice Liguria

I closed my eyes and folded the paper. I could still remember her playing and the way she laughed. Jazmin leaned on my shoulder and sighed as she clasped my hand. 

"We'd better get going," she murmured and I nodded. We drove for a long time and I was surprised when we reached our destination that we didn't get caught. We stepped out and I locked the door. There was a lake in front of us, a small meadow leading up to it. The sun was shining brightly as a big tree shaded a house, mocha colored with a dark brown roof. I looked to the lake and saw a man on the shore. He looked like a lost soul from hear, but some kind of power radiated from him. Slowly, we walked up to the man. 

He looked like a ghost, he colors slightly faded, but he was still there. He had brown hair that became lighter down to his roots, which were flames. He wore an old Greek tunic on his tanned skin, his feet and arms completely bare. He was holding a shining disc in his hands, but that was even more faded than him. We continued to approach him when he turned and smiled at us. I was too tired to even be in guard in case of an attack. 

"Who are you?" I asked, the tiredness clear in my voice. The man chuckled as he looked up to the sky. 

"Just a mere spirit, son of Hades," he murmured as he stared at the sun. I glanced up with curiosity, but looked back at him. 

"Just answer the question," Jazmin pleaded with her tired voice. If the man's eyes could get any softer, they did. 

"I am just a mere spirit," he repeated softly while Jazmin just shook her head. 

"You're more than that," she insisted with a yawn. The man's eyes flicked down, but slowly came back up. 

"Yes, I was more.....before. Now, I am slowly fading away," he said chuckling while I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. 

"I was stubborn like the rest of us. No one believed, so I gave everything away and yet...." he said glancing up at the sun, "I stayed." He smiled warmly at us and it felt like all my worries had just melted away. 

"I am Helios," he murmured as Jazmin gasped. 

"I suppose I should be gone, but I am here and so are my sisters, but as mere spirits and I guess," he started as he looked at Jazmin, "I was looking for someone to confide in." I gasped as a golden bow and arrow floated above her head while Helios just chuckled. 

"I give up my domain yet I still think like Pan," he said grinning while I glanced at him, confused. 

"I had his same wish, to find someone who still believed, so I could be yet again," he said as he reached out and caressed Jazmin's cheek. She was too tired to push it away as she stared in shock at Helios.

"Your friend," he continued, glancing at me, "became a suitable host for Pan along with two others. Happy when he met them, my dear friend Pan knew it was his end as he split what was left of him into Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Grover Underwood." I stared agape at him as he smiled warmly at Jazmin, who returned the favor. 

"You are a wonderful child. You believed in many things no matter what." He smiled as he brought his hand to Jazmin's forehead. 

"I believe too," he murmured as Jazmin lifted off the ground, "that you are suitable as well." A veil of mist spread around Jazmin's body as a barely visible sun appeared in her palm. 

"Take notes, son of Hades," Helios continued as he backed away, "this process is a god becoming a patron to a demigod. Spirit may do this as well." He turned to me and grabbed my hand, placing it where his heart would be. 

"And I give you my blessing, so you may control your newfound powers as well," he said as a golden loop appeared around my wrist. Looking satisfied, he backed up and smiled before handing my an IPhone.   
"I can do things like this," he said with a wink as he nudged my shoulder. I looked down at the phone before Helios sighed. 

"Well come on now! Take a picture!" he exclaimed, pointing at Jazmin. Unsure, I took two photos, one of the symbol of Apollo and another of Helios' s symbol.

"Proof," he said with a grin. 

"Gods are stubborn, I'll tell you that," he added as he began walking away. 

"Both of you are special. Believe me, fire bearing is an unnatural and a rare power, but my blessing well control it for you. There is another boy with that kind of power, but he is a different story. Go, do what you need for that woman, and then leave. There will be two steeds waiting, a gift from your father, son of Hades. Remember that they're are more like you, waiting to be saved," he said as he slowly began to disappear. He paused for a moment. 

"And for future notice, remember that names hold power," he called out as he disappeared completely in a golden mist. His warmth still stayed as I turned to look at Jazmin. She looked brighter, more lively and by the way she was looking at me, I probably had the same changes. 

"Come on, let's complete her will," I murmured as she nodded, both of us walking into the shaded house.


	9. Chapter 9

“HOLY CRUD!”

I jumped out of bed and ran through the hall, bursting into the living room. I sighed as I saw Nico sprawled out on the couch, lazily snoring as his head rolled back.  Shaking my head, I walked over to him and started shaking his shoulders. 

“Nico, come on wake up!” I hissed in his ear as he groaned. Blinking, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He yawned and stretched his arms before glancing out the window.

“We left the window open,” he remarked as I frowned. 

“Yeah, why?” I asked and he stood up and closed it. I made myself comfy on the floor as Nico stared at me. 

“You can sit on the couch, you know?” he said while I shrugged.

“I slept on the bed while you slept on the couch.  I know that isn’t comfy, so it’s only fair that you keep it,” I pointed out as I leaned backwards, tilting my head back. Yesterday, Nico had insisted on avoiding Mrs. Caprice’s bed. There was an old story I had listened to when I was young about a spirit waiting a day before going into the afterlife. They would take a break and wander around if they didn’t die a peaceful or fair death. The spirit would visit it’s house and loved ones before taking off. With the look in Nico’s eyes and the way he had summoned skeletons from the ground, I could tell he meant it when he said that it may disturb her spirit. 

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before falling back on to the couch. I studied his face carefully. After meeting Helios yesterday, Nico gained a bit of a shine to his skin, not a tan and not that sparkly skin  the movie Twilight had. It wasn’t a deathly pale anymore, and his cheekbones were more prominent now, not sullen. His hair became a bit more sleek while his clothes looked freshly washed. We were still wearing our school uniforms, and they felt heavy on me even though I had gotten them cleaned as well. It was a shock to see me hair perfectly even when I went to freshen up in the bathroom yesterday, I expected to see it all messy with some burnt edges. 

I shivered as I remembered yesterday. After Nico disappeared, I could hear the shadows still whispering, but I had felt so alone. It really didn’t bother me at first, I had been alone for some time now, but a pain erupted in my chest as the time slowly passed by. I was screaming as the shadows enclosed around me, the air was rapidly leaving my lungs while the thick darkness flooded in. It hurt so much, a hundred times worse than that time I started drowning in a community pool. That day scarred me, no one was around since we had come early. My mother and brother were doing their workouts, believing I was mature and brave enough to be on my own. Going to the pool was always fun, they always suck me in and told me to be a good girl while they left, saying if anything bad happened that they’ll be there. They never came though. I sunk to the bottom, but with the little energy I had left, I pushed myself up. Spluttering, I got out of the pool and coughed out water, leaning over the edge. Suddenly my brother had come out, with a panicked expression on his face as well as worry in his eyes, but there was something else in his dark brown eyes. It was fear and the words my mother had told me before we started visiting the pool came rang in my ears. 

“Your brother will watch out for you by the window. Always.”

Slowly I rose up and walked towards him. I knew he was scared. I had many injuries already because of him. When I was barely in Kindergarten, we were walking home and my brother was talking with his brother not even looking at me when suddenly I tripped and went plummeting head first to the ground. The ground was too steep as my hands skidded across the floor while pain erupted all over my face. My brother had screamed as I wept, the tears stinging my face as his blonde friend cried for help. I don’t remember how, but my whole face was covered with gashes and bloody streaks. My brother had cried that whole day, wailing that it was all his fault. My dad had kneeled down in front of me, cleaning out my wounds as he patched it all up while my mother calmed down Chris. 

“Shh, mi hijo. Do not cry. Tu hermana esta bien. No te preocupe . Shh. Now you know to always watch over your sister and to be a good brother, okay?”

She had kissed his forehead while he nodded. We were fine for a few years till suddenly he broke his finger and my mother turned away from our doctors and visited another one. They had taken x-rays on him, but they also did a full on check-up. She was okay with it till they looked at me. Slowly, she agreed and they gave me a full checkup and a full body x-ray. The doctor told me to wait while he brought my mother in. They tried whispering, but I heard it all. My past doctors were wrong, I had no severe allergies. I just had a broken nose that could be fixed when I was sixteen or eighteen. I had just nodded, but when my brother learned. He broke down. He was older now, but he blamed himself more. Placing my hands on his shoulders, I told him it wasn’t his fault. That I hadn’t been paying attention to what was in front of me. He stopped shouting as he looked up at me and I had smiled, saying that the medicine I had to take was funny. He laughed as I grinned. Our lives would be fine until death would hit us like a bullet. Out of nowhere and least expected. My parents had moved here together, happily married, but they left their family behind. In a span of a month, so many deaths happened on my mother’s side that the was in despair for that whole time. My father would just smile at us and cook our food before shooing us off to our rooms, where we wouldn’t hear her sobs. Finally, the sickness came in. Hitting my mother hard. She come back only to be struck again, and again. The medicine was pointless. Nothing worked. She would bare through the day with a smile, saving the tears for the night. Finally, nothing was wrong. We lived normal lives and I kept my social problems hidden to that one afternoon…

“I was thinking yesterday,” Nico said as he sat up, looking down at the ground. I stared at him waiting for him to continue as he grabbed his black bag. 

“More like dreaming,” I commented as he shrugged. 

“We have dreams like no other regular person,” he muttered as he placed the bag on the couch. 

“Wow okay that’s the first time someone practically told me that I’m not normal,” I muttered as Nico sighed. 

“Jay, I’m sorry, but we have to stay optimistic here. You have flames all around you yesterday yet you didn’t burn? No regular mortal could do that,” he said as he put a hand on my shoulder, looking straight in to my eyes. I raised my eyebrows. 

“No regular mortal?” I questioned as Nico winced. He looked me in the eyes and grabbed my hand, squeezing it tightly. 

“Do you really want to know?” he asked, pleading slightly as if what he was going to say could be the worst news ever. I hesitated. What if I didn’t want to know? I’ve dealt with a bunch of bad new already, but can I really handle more? I closed my eyes and sighed as I gripped his hand.

“I’m sorry Nico, but I deserve an explanation,” I murmured as Nico nodded. 

“I was bound to tell you anyways,” he started with a sigh. 

“Look here. All those Greek myths about the gods? They’re real and so are the monsters. The gods currently live in New York, on the six hundredth floor of the empire state building. They also have children called demigods, who are you and me. I’m the son of Hades and as Helios said yesterday, you are the daughter of Apollo. Demigods have hard lives, we fight monsters and send them to Tartarus, where they’ll reform later on,” he said as I gripped the handle at my side. I studied the sword before I went to sleep yesterday. It was a katana, with a black handle that had a two leather straps bound around it. The blade was beautiful as it gleamed in the light. During the battle yesterday, the blade kept constantly changing. From bronze to gold to silver. I found a belt in one of Mrs. Caprice’s drawers and looped the sword onto my side. Nico studied it warily. 

“Demigods use weapons to kill monsters, sometimes we go on quests,” Nico continues as he drew out his sword. I stared at it. I remembered  seeing it yesterday, but I never got to fully look at it. It was completely black, the shadows thickening around it. I smiled. 

“Perfect for you death breath,” I chuckled as Nico grinned shoving me slightly. 

“Whatever sharkie,” he said as leaned back. 

“So quests…” I started as Nico looked up. 

“Issued by the oracle,” he said matter of factly. 

“Oracle?” I questioned as Nico shrugged. 

“Right now it’s a girl named Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Before, it was a skeleton,” he said as he put back his sword. 

“Wait a minute, a skeleton? Why not a living girl like the new girl Rachel?” I asked and he only shook his head. 

“I don’t really know the details, but it had something to do with my father. It’s not like I know everything like all the Athena kids,” he replies as I frowned. 

“Athena kids? Wasn’t she like a maiden? Why would she have kids?” I asked slightly confused as Nico chuckled. 

“Yeah she’s a maiden, but her kids were born like her, from her head. She’s not breaking any oaths like that. None of her children like to talk about it,” he said as a flash of pain showed on his face before disappearing. 

“Now back to what I was saying…” he started as he rummaged through his pack, “I think we should leave.” I gaped at him. 

“W-What do you mean?” I asked startled as I looked around the house. There was nothing wrong with it, so why…

“It’s too dangerous. The windows were open, so our scent is pretty much out in the open and I’m not sure if the phone Helios gave me is monster proof,” he explained as he stood up. I followed his example, but frowned. 

“But-” I started as he cut me off. 

“Me being with you is a problem as well. I’m a son of Hades, my scent is stronger to monsters. They’ll come after me and with you, I won’t be able to protect both of us,” he said looking crestfallen. I sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Alright, but we’re not seperating,” I warned as Nico looked up to protest. I glared at him and he shut his mouth. 

“So what do you suggest we do?” I asked as Nico pulled out something out of the pack. 

“Right now, we’re far away from either place we could stay, but there is a group that we could find with these,” he said as he opened his palm. I stared wide-eyed at the golden coins in his hands. 

“Drachmas,” I whispered as he nodded. I remembered them from our textbooks in the 6th grade. Greece was my favorite subject, the one with my highest grades. 

“Wait, but how-”

“Like this,” he said as he took out a spray-bottle and sprayed the air around us. Heavy mist clouded in front of us as he took the coin and tossed it into the mist. I gasped as it disappeared, a slight rainbow forming. 

"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering." He paused for a moment before continuing. 

“Show me the Hunters,” he said as I stared in awe a the scenery. It was a forest, near a steep slope as the trees slowly came down. In the midst of it all was a camp, full of silver tents and girls in silver parkas. They chatted around, some with silver bows and arrows while wolves guarded the camp. I frowned as the image disappeared. 

“How will we get there?” I asked as Nico slung the backpack over his shoulder. 

“Helios mentioned two steeds from my father yesterday. They’re probably outside. We’ll travel on them while I’ll keep Iris messaging where the Hunters are at. We’ll worry about what we do later,” he said as he walked to the door. I followed him outside as I strapped my katana back into my belt. Squinting at the sun, I turned around and muttered some words before going off.

 

“Dormir bien professora.”


End file.
